


Initiation

by paperdollkisses



Category: NSYNC
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperdollkisses/pseuds/paperdollkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unusual gathering of people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Premonition

**Author's Note:**

> Written 3/30/2007

It always starts with a dark and stormy night.

The rain had been falling steadily for hours, emptying the streets of all but the fool hardy and desperate. Quite ironic the man thought, head bent against the rain as he crossed from the shelter of one building to another. The hairs on the back of his neck rose but he resisted the urge to turn around until he was under the awning. One hand came up to casually wipe the water off his face as he scanned the area around him and then higher. He tilted his head back to look up under the pretense of getting the most of the water out of his hair. There was nothing in sight and the only way he knew he was being watched was the sense of unease that was lingering under his skin. One last look around during a flash of lightning and Chris pulled his collar tighter around his neck before venturing into the downpour again. Being there was a necessary evil he told himself, a sharp bite of sound coming from him as he registered the use of the word evil.

The screams ahead of him snapped him back into focus. High pitched and echoing through the wet empty streets. Cries for help. He rushed towards the sound, his hand closing around the hilt of the steel baton he carried. His feet slowed as the sound suddenly stopped, then changed to a deeper more masculine level. As he turned the corner he saw a body on the ground, female, motionless. The clunk of metal hitting water and concrete drew his gaze farther in the alley. Two bodies lifted like rag dolls into the air and then dropped.

Chris found his voice “STOP.” his thumb pressed the button that extended the shaft with a click as he moved forward.

Lance lifted his head the lightning that lit the sky caught his eyes and gave them an inhuman gleam. Then he was gone.

Chris stayed where he was, straining his eyes to look into the dark length of the alleyway to see where the man had gone. The improbability of what he had seen caught him off guard. A soft moan brought his attention back to the woman on the ground a few feet in front of him. He kneeled beside her, eyeing the bruises that were becoming visible enough to be seen in the dim light.

“Wait here. You’re safe now.” he whispered to her. He pulled a set of cuffs out and secured the two unconscious men before calling the crime in.

___________  
It was damp inside the warehouse the water dripped through the roof and hit the floor with a sound that resonated loudly through Joey’s ears.

“Lance, you weren’t supposed to get involved. JC is gonna be ticked off and I’m not going to say a word.” He paced back and forth in front of the table.

Lance stood still, only his eyes followed the tall Italian. “I wasn’t going to let those scum get away with hurting that woman. What if he hadn’t gotten there in time? He’s not like us, he’s human and he was running late. Besides, JC is the one that wants to test him. We do our job well enough without him.”

“Yes Lance, we do. But having Mr. Kirkpatrick with us will be a great asset.” JC walked into the room. “I don’t think you are wrong in taking those two gentlemen down, but you were careless in that you almost got caught by that human.” He sat down at the table, his voice echoing in the bare room..

“JC, we should be out there preventing and/or solving these crimes. Not playing games with this guy that you’re so certain we need.” Lance’s green eyes narrowed as he cut his glance to Joey who cleared his throat.

JC nodded to Joey and the big man left the room. “All right Lance, spill. You’ve never questioned my visions before.”

The look Lance leveled on him would have made most people swallow their tongue but JC just sat there calmly his long fingers tracing designs in the water on the table. Lance felt his aggravation subside and he sat in the chair opposite JC.

“Don’t use the vulcan mind meld on me.” his lip quirked a little.

“If you recall I can’t use that particular power on you and we really need to hide Justin’s Star Trek Collection.” JC smiled back at him then tilted his head. “This is the first time you’ve been against me. Why?”

“You won’t accept that I don’t want him here because he’s human and could expose us?”

“No. One, I am human. Two, I can erase all memory of us if it turns out that he’s not what I think he is.”  
JC flattened his hands on the table as he leaned forward. “Listen Lance, we need a fifth member to our team. Someone who can take some of the burden off. Joey is great at tracking and finding things as are you. Justin is still too new to understand why he is what he is to be able to function independently. I need you to focus on him a little more. So I need Chris, we all do. He’s experienced in law enforcement and detective work. He’s interested in the unexplained and has some of the most accurate instincts I’ve seen in a long time. I think that he can make this team better than you think we are now. I know it. I’ve seen it.”

When JC was that passionate about something there was no mistaking its rightness. If he’d just shown that when he’d first told them about Chris...

“I’m not going to trust him until he proves himself.” Lance crossed his arms.

JC nodded. “I wouldn’t expect you to.”

“OK.”

JC smiled. “Let’s get out of here. We really need a lair of some sort. Dry.”

Lance rolled his eyes “No one uses the word lair anymore JC. It’s outdated.” starting the comfortable sparring match that repeated itself in many incarnations.


	2. Ashes

Chris looked into the ashes in the fireplace. The small, still burning embers barely giving off enough light to cast a shadow across the room. The hair on the back of his neck stood up as the air in the room seemed to change. He turned, his eyes adjusting to the dark quickly.

“Thank you for coming.” JC traced his finger across the base of a lamp and the room was lit in a soft glow. “I’m sorry about the dark, sometimes the light is too much for my eyes. Photosensitivity.” he smiled and held his hand out as he neared Chris. “I’m JC.”

Chris took the offered hand, surprised by the strength underneath in the grasp. “Have you been following me?”

JC raised an eyebrow, his smile widening. “Yes.”

“Why?” Chris tried to keep his voice neutral.

“I have a proposition for you and I was hoping we could sit down and talk about it.” He walked over and sat in the overstuffed chair near the lamp.

The situation seemed non threatening. Chris had already checked out the room and the light had the been a peace offering of sorts. All things that JC had counted on Chris noting and accepting. He settled in the chair across from JC and waited for the man to speak.

JC had thought carefully about what he was going to say but each version had come out more theatrical as it had gone along, the final cut being more Sopranos than Spiderman. Honesty was going to be a key part in the agreement of the man across from him. The silence grew between them, anticipation turning into wariness.

“What I’m going to tell you is... fantastic... for want of a better word. I just ask you to be open minded about it.” He leaned forward. “I’ve been watching you for a few months now. I know that you are an excellent detective but you stay under the radar. You’ve won no awards or badges but not because you don’t deserve it, the credit is somehow given to someone else on the team. Can you tell me why you aren’t highly decorated and advanced in your career?”

Chris raised his chin “I just want to do my job.” he wasn’t going to explain himself to this man he barely knew.

“I am part of a team with three other... men. We work together to solve and/or prevent crime, much like you do in your spare time.” JC was looking directly at Chris, holding his gaze and not surprised to see there was no acknowledgment to the end of his sentence. “We are not a vigilante group. Everything we do is legitimate and lawful and overseen by a special enforcement company. I personally recruited each member and no one knows the others are involved with me or the agency. The same will be true if you join us.” He paused, trying to gauge Chris’s reaction. “It can be very lucrative.”

“If it is so legal then why are the other members unknown?” He had promised to listen after all.

JC took a deep breath, his long fingers tenting in front of him. “The men I work with need to keep a low profile.”

“Why?”

“Each of us have a specific ‘gift’ that it would be better that the world not know about. Mine is not as inhibiting as the others, except for the short bouts of light sensitivity.” His hands came to rest on the arms of the chair.

Chris mimicked the movement. “You’re going to have to expand on that.”

“This is where the ‘fantastic’ part comes into play. How is your imagination? Active?” JC leaned forward.

Chris just looked at him.

“Rise up now from whence you came, bring another warming flame.” His voice was low and singsong as he spoke the words. The sudden flare of the fire in the fireplace making him wince.

He turned his head quickly towards the fireplace, eyes widening at the large orange and blue flame where there had been none. Chris narrowed his eyes as he looked back at JC who had his arm extended and hand open.

“Come to me.” His hand was suddenly alight. A small flame no bigger than a lit candle sat on the palm.

Chris jumped up and moved quickly over to JC, his heart pounding and a familiar unease spreading through him. He beat on the other mans hand with his own to put of the fire. He looked at the area, meaning to see how badly he had been burnt. His mind not even comprehending the fact that the fire couldn’t have reached them.

“It’s fine, I’m not burnt.” turning his hand to both sides for Chris to see.

“How?” he started...

“I have what most people call ‘powers’. I can make things happen, call things to me, see the future... just to name a few. The term most used to describe what I am is witch.”

Chris opened his mouth, disbelief written all over his face. “That’s not possible.”

“Chair.” JC said slowly and the chair that Chris had been sitting in slid across the wood floor to them and Chris sat in it without thinking twice.

“How are you not burnt?” he asked, his mind whirling.

“When I call something to me it can not hurt me. I can also cast a protection spell to keep me safe from other things.”

He shook his head. “No, that’s... it’s all just made up. Legends. Myths.”

“It’s real.” Reaching for Chris’s hand “Just stay quiet and breathe.”

JC closed his eyes, his mind reaching out and into Chris’s. He felt the heat of fire on Chris’s skin, intense and uncontrolled. He felt the fear underneath. Not just from the brief encounter he’d just had. JC felt the pain and despair that lasted for many days and finally saw the scars across Chris’s back. The tragedy that brought about strength. He was short of breath when he finally opened his eyes unaware of the tracks of tears down his face.

“You were caught in a fire.” it was a statement, not a question.

Chris stared at him, swallowed and nodded. His own eyes damp.

JC put a hand to Chris’s forehead. “Sleep.”

The darkness swallowed Chris’s pain.


	3. Lightning

Chris approached wakefulness slowly and gently. Seeming to float out of his dreams rather than the jagged jerk awake that was his norm. His eyes opened and focused-- taking in his surroundings warily. Something in the back of his mind cautioned him of another person in the room and his gaze caught the faint outline of someone in the shadows. Before he could get any further his mind slowed again, drawing him back into sleep, his jaw dropping open a little as his body relaxed.

It was some time later that he woke again. The crash of lightning jarring his subconscious to conscious, his eyes opening quickly, momentarily blinded from the quick change of dark to light in the room. He sat up, struggling briefly with the plush linens wrapped around him. The only sound louder than the beat of his heart in his ears was the sudden downpour of rain outside. Sharp, hard streams of raindrops hitting earth already saturated with water. A strong gust of wind blew through the open window soaking the gauzy curtains that hung there, weighing them down some but not enough to keep them still in the wind. Chris wasn’t sure why the sudden appearance of someone to pull the tall windows shut didn’t startle him. He just accepted that a person had been there, probably the whole time he’d been sleeping.

Joey turned away from the window and looked at the bed. “Sorry about that. Probably should have closed the windows sooner but I love a rain storm.” Another bolt of lightning lit the room, showing the tall broad shouldered man. His face curved with a sheepish grin.

“Who are you?” Chris asked as he slowly moved to the edge of the bed, in case he needed to defend himself. He didn’t get that vibe though.

“Joseph Fatone. You can call me Joey.” he held out a hand to Chris as he approached him.

Chris took his hand feeling the warmth and strength of the other mans grasp equal the smile that Joey still wore. There was something underneath as well. Something that felt dangerous or maybe...

Joey’s hand left his and he lost the sensation. The lightning flashed again in the room throwing Joey’s features in shadowed relief giving Chris a feeling similar to deja vu. He drew his attention back to the man speaking to him.

“... when we first got the place it was musty and dusty like something from a really bad horror movie. But a little soap and water does wonders. Now it’s more livable and less Nosferatu.” his laugh echoed through the room.

Chris nodded, climbing out of the bed and wandering around the room. The fireplace was lit of course but safely behind the grate its warmth fought the chill and Chris was able to ignore it. Joey’s nostrils flared slightly as he sensed the emotion of the man beside him.

“JC’s enchanted the fire.” he said quietly “It won’t get loose.”

The sharp glance Chris gave Joey was part suspicion and part question. “Can you...?”

Joey shook his head and sat down in one of the large chairs near the fire. “Nothing as cool as that I’m afraid.” he grinned “Not that I’m jealous at all. I like being the muscle of the group.” he tilted his head watching Chris “I’m not supposed to mention anything unless you specifically ask.” he waited.

Chris had to smile at the expression. Part grown man being patient and part little kid who couldn’t wait to tell a secret. He sat down in the chair beside Joey. “So... um... what exactly can you do?”

“Have you seen the movie Teen Wolf?” he asked, waiting for Chris’ nod. “I’m a werewolf. Curse and all. Human until a full moon and then I’m a bonafide genuine grade A werewolf.”

Chris snorted in disbelief.

Joey looked wounded but was still jovial “No one ever believes me. I swear I am though. I’d wolf out right now if I was sure you wouldn’t crap in your pants.”

“It’s not a full moon though.” Chris was laughing.

“I can do it whenever I want to. Dude you need to stop laughing. You’re not as cool as JC said you were.” he shook his head. “It took a long time to get to this point. I mean when you first turn you’re primal and scary. No control whatsoever. You have no clue what the hell is happening to you. When I’m not wolfed out I retain a lot of the traits though. Heightened senses, physical strength, and a little extra body hair. But the chicks dig it. Lance says it’s because I secrete extra testosterone and pheromones. I told him that was just gross but if it gets me girls I don’t mind.”

“You’re serious. I mean really serious?” Chris leaned forward.

“As a heart attack brother.” Joey nodded and then pulled up the sleeve on his left arm revealing a nasty scar. “Got bit right there. It was all oozing pus and swollen not a pretty sight. But then it healed and I didn’t know what was happening to me for a while. It was a good thing I was living in Texas at the time dude. I don’t know how I didn’t eat some people along the way. Just lucky I guess.” He pulled his sleeve down and leaned back. “Somehow JC found me and he was able to help me figure things out and learn control the same way he and I are helping Justin right now.”

Chris pondered that for a few minutes. Yeah, sure the bite scar was huge and there was something different about the man sitting across from him. But come on.... a werewolf? That was a bizarre myth. Wasn’t it?

“So if I promise not to crap my pants you’ll wolf out right here in front of me to prove it?” he asked.

Joey looked worried for a second. “Well... I could. But JC would probably kill me.”

Chris rolled his eyes “Yeah... right. I understand.” with an attitude of disbelief audible in his tone.

“Dude, really... I can do it.” Joey cocked his head and seemed to be listening for something. “All right. But you can’t say anything to JC. He’s scarier than Lance when he’s pissed.”

Chris held up 2 fingers in a Boy Scout salute. “Promise.”

“OK, just remember I won’t hurt you. I can control myself while I’m a wolf.”

“Sure.”

Joey’s eyes narrowed at the cocky tone Chris used. He stood up and tilted his head from side to side, scrunching his shoulders a few times and took a deep breath. The transformation was startling in nature, brutal looking when it was done at faster speeds. Painful for lingering seconds but much easier than it had been in the past. Better than most CGI effect and sound FX masters were able to produce. Chris’s mouth opened as he watched, his body stunned into stillness as Joey’s whole body changed. When the yellow eyes of the wolf turned on him he found his voice and motion again.

He was out of his chair in a second his feet sliding on the slick wood floor “Shit... Holy... Mother...” his thoughts weren’t as easily found. He grabbed the lamp off the table to use as a weapon if he needed it and the chair was between himself and the wolf. “Ok, I believe you. I believe you... shit.”

Joey the wolf padded cautiously towards Chris smelling the fear. He knew it was a scary thing. JC had filmed him when he’d first found him and Joey had been horrified. Of course that was before the control came. Now JC joked that he was just a cuddly puppy dog but he could be fierce when he needed to be. Plus, when it was a full moon the transition was crueler and he didn’t have as much control over himself while he was in wolf mode. But now he came closer to Chris and stretched out his neck, rubbing his nose on Chris’s jeans.

Chris’s hand tightened on the lamp as Joey got closer but he didn’t feel any aggressive waves coming off the wolf and he carefully put his hand out allowing Joey to sniff his hand and then lick it. Joey sat with his tongue out looking to Chris like he thought a grinning wolf. He shook his head trying to wrap his mind around the phenomenon then saw Joey turn his head a little.  
“He likes it when you scratch him behind the ears and his stomach too... oh wait, that’s human Joey.” JC walked from the shadows and reached out to pat Joey looking fondly at him. “Come on back to us.”

Joey gave a yip and walked back over to where his clothes were piled on the floor and sat behind the chair. The transition back wasn’t as painful at the transformation but he was always naked and while he loved the freedom being a wolf brought him... no one needed to see him bare. He stood up again once he’d pulled his pants up.

Chris had recovered a little “Whoa, if you’re that hairy now you must’ve been a Sasquatch before.”

“Hey. Be nice you big weenie. Your pants still clean?” Joey shot back, pulling his tee shirt back on.

JC smiled. “So, if you two are done with show and tell I have dinner waiting downstairs and Chris can meet the rest of the boys.”

Joey rubbed his hands together. “Mmmmm beef. It’s what’s for dinner.”

Chris wasn’t sure what else lay in store for him with regards to the ‘rest of the boys’ but he was hungry and food sounded like a great idea. He followed Joey out the door with JC close behind.


	4. Candlelight

The wide stairway was just a portal to the high ceilinged hall. The polished banisters gleaming in the soft glow of the electric candles. A huge chandelier hung as a magnificent centerpiece from the ceiling. Floor to ceiling windows on each side of the doors were covered in the same white gauzy fabric that hung in the room he’d awakened in. It still had a little of the Nosferatu look to it Chris thought but without all the dust. Maybe it was more of a Victorian era look complete with red velvet chaise loungers and uncomfortable looking wooden furniture. They passed the imposing looking formal dining room and went into the more informal kitchen area where there was a smaller table set up laden with foods of different types. Already seated there were two men. Well, one was more of a boy perhaps but Chris couldn’t tell the way he sat hunched in on himself. He didn’t look up when they walked in.

“This is Lance and Justin. Guys. Chris.” Joey announced before sitting down beside Justin nudging him a little before reaching for the biggest burger he could find on the plate.

Justin still didn’t look up, his mumbled ‘hey’ barely audible over the sounds Joey was making with the plate.

Lance on the other hand looked straight at him. Chris was caught off guard by the light green color that seemed to glow like kryptonite and his chin tilted up involuntarily at the challenge they issued. JC’s hand on Lance’s arm was enough to end the staring contest. Lance nodded curtly at Chris then moved his gaze to Joey who nodded slightly. “Hello.” Lance gave him another nod.

“Sit down and eat Chris. I’m sure you have a lot of questions and once everyone’s full we’ll see what we can do about answering them.”

Chris sat and ate. The atmosphere in the room was calm, but off somehow. He assumed it was because of him. A stranger among weirdos. JC laughed softly across the table and Chris looked up meeting his glance and seeing the raised eyebrow. Was JC reading his mind? There was no evidence of it except for the laugh. He wouldn’t read his mind without Chris’s permission would he?

“Not normally. I’m just making sure you’re not freaking out over there.” JC’s soft voice caused Justin to look up at JC and then at Chris before looking down again.

Chris opened his mouth to protest but caught Justin glancing at him out of the corner of his eye and decided not to. He’d speak to JC about it later. The kid looked scared enough as it was. JC smiled again and this time Chris knew why.

Justin. Chris wondered if he’d been abused because he had that bruised broken look about him. A look at JC confirmed that he wasn’t. Then he remembered what Joey had said about him and JC helping Justin out so maybe he was a werewolf too. An affirmative from JC. A new werewolf then. Chris could only imagine what he was going through. Joey had mentioned being horrified. Chris couldn’t even imagine what that might feel like, hell he’d been horrified just watching Joey change. JC’s slow nod as he reached for his glass of wine was all the confirmation he needed.

“Compared to the rest of the house the kitchen is more Leave it to Beaver than Cryptkeeper.” he loaded his plate with mashed potatoes and corn and chicken. “Who wears the flowered apron in this group?”

Justin snorted a little, grin spreading across his face even though he kept his head down. “Lance.” he said softly with a laugh earning him a french fry in the hair from Lance who was trying to keep a stern face.

“See, that’s who I thought it was.” Chris nodded ignoring Lance entirely because he felt the wave of irritation. “Because Joey is just too big burly Italian mafia to wear flowers and JC was just too obvious of a choice.” Chris felt the irritation fade as he continued. “Although I bet Joey cooks up a storm.”

Justin nodded “Great sausage and peppers. Oh, and meatballs. Joey you’ll have to make your meatballs.” loosening up a little.

“Yeah, I’ll make them tomorrow night Jup. You like spaghetti and meatballs Chris?” Joey was beaming.

“Love ‘em. Can’t wait.” Chris dug in to his dinner not really thinking about what he said.

The rest of the dinner was spent talking about everyday things and would have seemed like a normal dinner except for the questions niggling in the back of Chris’s head and the prospect of more stuff revealed about this group of guys. He felt surprisingly at ease despite the questioning looks Lance was giving him. Joey was enthusiastically telling stories and JC and Justin were laughing. Justin relaxing more when he wasn’t thinking about himself. Everyone ate their fill and Joey and Justin got nominated for kitchen duty while JC took Chris and Lance into the room he’d originally met JC in. They sat, Lance still watching him closely and it was starting to bug Chris. If anyone had the right to be suspicious it was Chris.

“You are absolutely right about several things Chris. I will not enter your mind again.” JC put a hand up to stop Chris’s protest. “Justin is a new werewolf and naturally still very scared and self conscious about it. You can see that he can be brought out of his shell and we’re trying to make that the norm for him while teaching him how to accept it.”

“He’s just a kid.”

JC nodded “With a very dangerous gift. But as you can see with Joey... he will be able to control it. He’s not a true part of our team yet. But he does help out. During a full moon I can keep him controlled the same way I put you to sleep.”

“About that...” Chris started.

“It will not happen again unless your mind becomes a danger to you. If you decide not to accept our invitation your memory of this day will be muted and you will remember it only as a dream.”

Chris snorted “You sound like you have a neuralizer or something.”

JC smiled. “Or something. Yes.” he looked at Lance “I have asked my friends to reveal their secrets to you at great risk to themselves so I can’t have you be able to expose them. I hope you can understand.” he looked directly at Chris “You will be afforded the same courtesy if you join us. But first, Lance was the most reluctant to offer up his gift so he is the last.”

“Vampire.” Lance said, his voice deep and smooth, just a hint of accent there.

Chris shook his head “He was eating and drinking. Vampires don’t do that.”

Lance smiled then, fangs prominent. “Exactly how many vampires do you know Mr. Kirkpatrick?” when he was silent “As a vampire I have heightened senses which means my enjoyment of simple things is amplified hundred-fold. I eat, I drink, I listen to music, I have sex and each bite, swallow, musical note and touch is divine pleasure to me. Sweet torture that always ends in satisfaction.”

Chris felt warm and drowsy, his head leaned against the back of the chair as if his neck could no longer support it.

“Can you feel it? The way the wine courses through your veins and makes your brain seem to swirl in your skull? The thrum of the beat of a drum in your chest? The touch of a lovers mouth over your skin? On the edge and desperately wanting to fall into that pleasure?

Chris’s mouth fell open and he turned his head exposing his neck and feeling the warm breath there.

“Would you beg me for the pain of my teeth if it would take you over the edge?”

“Please.” Chris whispered.

Then as suddenly as it had started it was over. Chris’s eyes opened and he took a big breath as he lifted his head and looked over at Lance sitting calmly in his chair as he had been before. Chris could still feel him though he seemed to have never moved and fought mightily to not put his hand to rub at his neck.

“So, you’re a vampire. I’ll probably have questions about that when I have more time to think about it.” Chris couldn’t quite meet his gaze.

“We can answer any questions you have but I would like to extend an invitation for you to stay here tonight and get some sleep so we can resume this in the morning. Lance’s powers can be a little draining.” JC raised an eyebrow at Lance. Lance shrugged. “We have movies, video games, and books to occupy the rest of the night if you aren’t ready to go to bed. Justin is a video game freak.”

“That... um... yeah. I think I’ll take you up on that offer. I’m a little... That’s enough business for one night.” Chris was still a bit flustered because he could still feel everything.

Justin and Joey came in the room then and Chris looked up and smiled. “KP duty over?”

“Yeah. If you stay with us you get to experience it too. There’s a schedule and everything. Although I don’t see why JC can’t just zap it all.” Justin gave JC an exasperated look.

Joey cuffed him on the back of the head “So you can stay humble wonderboy.”

Justin mock pouted “I just don’t see what the use of having a cool gift is if you don’t use it. I mean it’s not like he’s a fre..” Justin stopped, his eyes lowering again. The posture closing in.

“So Justin, JC tells me you are a video game master. Well, I am a GRAND master and I challenge you. What games do you have? I hope you’re not the master of Mario Brothers because that is lame.” Chris.

Justin looked up “Naw. I got tons of cool games. Grand Master my ass. But it will be good to have some new competition.” walking out of the room still talking to Chris while Joey protested loudly about kicking his lily white butt and followed.

JC looked at Lance for a long moment trying to decipher his body language. But as usual Lance was giving away nothing. “So?”

“Maybe.” his low voice caressed the word.

JC nodded. “Shall we?”

Lance nodded and they walked towards the room where the taunts were beginning again.


End file.
